


From Start to Finish

by MerylandCharlieforever



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylandCharlieforever/pseuds/MerylandCharlieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when no one knew to everyone knew!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When No One Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. I don't own any of these characters. This id my first time ever writing and putting it somewhere for others to see so just bear with me. :) I hope you like it!!!! 
> 
> P. S. Tanith and Fedor don't exist.

They were paired together when she was 9 and he was 8. She was a shy girl who didn’t really talk to anyone except her family and he was just like any other 8 year old boy, rowdy and loud. At first Ice Dancing wasn’t even on their radar. She did singles and he played Hockey. Meryl was the one who wanted to pursue ice dancing but needed a partner. So her mother mentioned to some of the workers at the rink that Meryl wanted to pursue ice dancing, someone mentioned Charlie. Immediately all the other workers agreed, said that Charlie would be a perfect match for Meryl. The next day the one of the workers approached Charlie and his mother about it and they agreed. They were told to meet them back at the rink at four and they would contact Meryl and let them know. At four the group was introduced to each other. Meryl and her Mom, Cheryl and Charlie and his Mom, Jaqui. That was the start of partnership that would one day win an Olympic gold medal, that would one day get married, and one day start a family. A lifelong journey between two people and a love for the ice.

The Beginning  
For a long time Meryl was to embarrassed and shy to look Charlie in the eyes, so they put a sticker on his forehead for her to look at. Plus she only ever said two words to him a day and they were usually hi and bye at the beginning and end of practice. But it didn’t matter they were so in sync that they didn’t need words. Thats what was astonishing from day one was that they could work together with no words. That was something even the older partners couldn’t even do. It wasn’t until one day that Meryl and Charlie even new how strong and how important their partnership was. Charlie had showed up to practice a few minutes late so he assumed Meryl was already warming up but as he walked past the cafeteria some of his old hockey buddies yelled “ have fun today” and “ be carful she might have rabies”, not sure what they meant Charlie moved along and went to go put on his skates but as he was walking by the changing rooms her could hear sniffles and muffled crying. As he got closer the crying got a little bit louder. Finally he had reached where the crying was coming from and as he pulled back the curtain he realized it was Meryl who was crying. Immediately he had assumed she was hurt so he asked “ Meryl are you hurt, are you okay?” she replied with “ go away Charlie!” When he realized she wasn’t physically hurt he almost did leave until he heard their mothers voices in his head, “ You two are a team now, you have to respect and help each other. Thats what partners do.” So Charlie sat down next to Meryl on the bench and tried to coax it out of her. “ Come on Meryl, you can tell me what happened, pleeeaaasssee.” With a huff she turned to him and in a sad tone she said “ your dumb hockey friends grabbed a picture from the bulletin board of an ugly homeless cat and told me that I was the cats uglier twin!!” Charlie's expression went from worried to seething in not time flat. He had to do something. Suddenly Charlie jumped from his seat next to Meryl and started walking back towards the cafeteria. Meryl immediately tried to stop him but it was no use, all she could do was fallow him. When he finally reached the cafeteria he grabbed Kevin, usually the leader of the antics, by the collar and put him on the floor. Yelling he said “ If you ever talk about Meryl like that again I will bust your face in!! Do you hear me!! She is an awesome person and we are going to win the olympics one day so don’t ever talk to us again!!” With that he let go turned around and headed back for the ice. He grabbed Meryl, who was in shock and pulled her along behind him. The rest of the day nothing was mentioned about Charlie's outburst and from then on they nothing was going break them apart.


	2. When Their Parents Knew

As the pair got older they became inseparable, attached at the hip, one didn’t go very far from the other. When they weren’t together they were texting each other planning what they were going do the next time they saw each other. Their parents did even realize how close their children were until one day during a practice Charlie never let go of Meryl's hand the whole time or was never far from her. Jaqui had asked Cheryl if she had noticed and she agreed, they had seemed really attached to each other today. They decided they would ask them about it later. When practice finally came to an end they made their way over to were Meryl and Charlie were sitting cleaning off their skates. “ So” Cheryl said “ You two seemed to never leave each others side today, is everything okay?” Automatically Meryl and Charlie locked eyes, seeming to have a conversation all through that one look. Finally Charlie spoke “ Well its like you said, Meryl doesn’t have very good depth perception so I have to protect her from running into things and other skaters.” “ yea” Meryl added “ he is like my puppy like the ones who help people to see!” With that they went back to cleaning their skates. Another time the Whites were at the Davis’s for dinner and their parents hadn’t seen the two of them since they had arrived. When dinner was ready Cheryl had called up the stairs for the kids to come down. When she got no reply she went upstairs to check on them. She found the two of them laying down on Meryl's bed, her head on his chest and he was holding a Lord of the Rings book up between them. Then she heard Meryl say “ I just can’t read the letters are all jumbled.” “ It okay Mer, you just listen and just like with skating I will see what you can't, I’ll read it to you.” “ Thanks Char.” Quickly Cheryl ran back down the stairs to get the other parents. When they came back up Charlie and Meryl were both fast asleep with her head still on his chest and his head resting on top of hers. From that point on their parents knew there was going to be no separating these two ever.


	3. When Charlie Knew

When Meryl and Charlie got to high school and ice dance got more competitive they didn’t really have a social life outside of skating and each other. So when school functions came along like prom they either didn’t go or just took each other. For the most part they just didn’t go but when their senior prom came along their moms insisted that they go. Knowing that they weren’t going to get out of this they put on a good face.

Of course they took each other and when Meryl went to go get a dress Charlie went with her and when they had to get Charlie a tux Meryl went with him. The night of the dance both families gathered at the Davis house for pictures.

When they got there Meryl was still upstairs finishing getting ready. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline and then just flowed nicely down the rest of her body. She decided to leave her hair down and put soft curls in it. Charlie was in a black tux with a tie that matched Meryl’s dress. Everyone was around the kitchen table when a soft clearing of the throat came from behind them. 

When Charlie turned around, his breath caught in his throat. Sure he had seen Meryl try the dress on and she look great but to see her hair curled and just a little make up on, she looked absolutely breathtaking. With everyone speechless Meryl’s cheeks turned pink. 

Charlie was the first one to regain composer and said “ Meryl you look beautiful” 

“ Why thank you Charlie, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Everyone else had come to and were showering Meryl in compliments while Charlie just sat back and marveled at the fact that he got to spend everyday with this wonderful person and that she was his best friend.

They put on the corsage and the buttoner. When it came time for pictures Meryl and Charlie stood side by side her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders. Both of their mothers laughed then said “ No you two thats not how its done. Meryl come stand kind of in front of Charlie and Charlie put your hands on her waist. Now Meryl put your arms on top of his.” Both Meryl and Charlie were beat red but smiled and went on. 

Pictures were finally done and everyone started to say goodbye to the two but also to the Davises, they were going to go out of town for a week but Meryl was going to stay with the Whites till they got back so her and Charlie could keep practicing. Finally they were out the door and headed to the dance.

“ Can you believe that this is our first high school dance?” Meryl beamed with one of the smile she reserved just for Charlie. He loved that smile, the smile that lit up her whole face and caused those cute little crinkles on the side of her eyes. When Charlie realized what he was thinking he shook his head, he couldn’t be thinking those thoughts she was his best friend. Plus she would never think of him like that. They got to the dance a little past nine. When they got there they felt like the odd ones out they weren’t taking to their friends in little groups or taking pictures or gushing over how amazing each other looked. 

They shared a glance and thats all that was needed, no conversation and no words, just a glance to decide that they were still going to make the best of this night. They entered the ballroom where there was a Dj and kids dancing. Meryl was mesmerized, she didn’t even notice that Charlie had left her side and was now standing in front of her. Charlie had to cough to get her attention. 

Then he bowed and said “ May I have this dance?” with a soft giggle Meryl replied “ Yes, now stand up you dork.” 

Charlie didn’t even have to look up to hear the smile in her voice. They made their way to dance floor and started jumping and twisting and turning just like the rest of group. They may have been professional ice dancers but when it came to dancing on the floor, well lets just say it wasn’t quite the same.

After a while a slower song came on. Charlie wasn’t sure exactly what to do so Meryl wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Instinctively Charlie’s hands went to her waist. They swayed to the music, perfectly in sync with each other. When the dance came to an end Meryl stood up on her tippy toes and pecked Charlie on the cheek. They went back to dancing for a little bit before they got tired and went to sit at one of the many tables placed randomly around the room.

There they sat and watched for a while before going back to dance. They watched a girl and a boy from their class win prom king and queen and then they decided to call it a night. 

On their way home Meryl had fallen asleep so when they arrived at Charlie’s house he went around to her side opened the door and carried her up to his room. That was always one of the funniest things to Charlie was that Meryl could sleep through anything. He laid her on his bed then softly began to shake her so she could change out of her dress and get ready for bed. When he finally got Meryl awake she was confused the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Charlie’s car. 

He told her he carried her into his room and woke her so she could change clothes for bed. Meryl thanked him and got up and went over to his dresser and opened the drawer that had all of her stuff in it.  
Her and Charlie both had a drawer in each others rooms for when they stayed the night and toiletries in each others bathrooms.

She went into the bathroom first to change into hr pjs and he hung up his tux coat and took off his socks and shoes and was putting them away when Meryl came out. Then he went in and changed. He came out only in his pajama pants to find Meryl hanging up her dress in his closet. 

Then both climbed into his bed to go to sleep. Sharing a bed was something that had started accidentally when they were younger and would fall asleep together watching movies but then it just turned into a normal thing. When either one was over at each others house or when they were away at competitions they would share a bed. At one point when they got into their early teens their moms tried to get them to sleep in different beds but when they went in their rooms to wake them up one of them had ended up in the others bed so the moms just gave up. 

Charlie turned off the lap beside his bed then rolled so he was facing Meryl. She was looking at him with her big beautiful eyes and said “ I had fun tonight, thank you” “ Me too” he replied. 

Then Meryl snuggled up next to him, said goodnight and fell asleep within a few minutes.

“ Goodnight Meryl ” Charlie said but sleep didn’t come so easily. Charlie couldn’t stop thinking about how much fun he had with Meryl not just tonight but all the time and how much Meryl meant to him. When these feelings first came about when he was younger he played it off as spending all of his time with her but after tonight he realized that he is in love with her and that he never wants to spend time without her. He feared though that she may not return his feelings so he decided he would just keep it to himself for now. With that he kissed her head wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. When Meryl Knew

She thinks she has known deep down for a while now but she hadn’t really given it thought until now. They had just gotten silver in the Vancouver Olympics and while they were very proud of themselves it did hurt a little to come in second again behind Tessa and Scott.

But none the less they were still happy for them. After Charlie helped me off the podium he never let go of my hand. For that I will always be thankful. He provided the emotional support I needed. 

After the medal ceremony comes lots and lots of interviews so in between them Charlie would let me lay up against him and try to get some sleep. We finally got done at around 2 a.m. and got to go back to our room in the village.

We both had barely enough energy to change out of our clothes to put on pajamas. We were out once our head hit the pillows. Just like always in the night they became entangled in one another. Chest to chest with her arms around his neck, her head in the crook of his neck and him with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting just above hers on the pillow and their legs intertwined. 

Around nine Meryl woke up still wrapped around Charlie she later there content to just think. Not long after though, as if he sensed she was awake, Charlie woke up too. They readjusted so that they were now eye level with one another. Without even mentioning it they both the conversation they were about to have. Meryl started " I guess it just wasn't our time, and at least it's Tessa and Scott."

Charlie nodded but he knew Meryl was putting on a brave face. " Come on Mer it's just you and me you don't have to be so strong. " With those few words the flood gates broke. She pressed her head to his chest and cried.

A few tears slipped out of Charlie's eyes too. Both cried just out of disappointment. 

Once they both calmed down Charlie kissed her head and got out of bed and told her that he was going to jump through the shower. 

As soon as he got out of the bed Meryl spread out like a starfish. She could smell a smell that was pure Charlie, a mix of sweat, his Ralph Lauren cologne, and a scent she could never place but it had been there the whole time she had known him. It calmed her and gave her a peace of mind.

Meryl had drifted back to sleep while Charlie was in the shower. When he came out she was still spread all across the bed on her stomach slightly snoring. He thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

Charlie knelt down next to the bed and brushed some hair away from her face. Then he whispered " Mer come on we have a big day ahead of us, you gotta get up." With a groan Meryl pulled herself out of bed. Her hair was a mess and Charlie began to laugh but was quickly quieted from one quick look from Meryl.

As the day went on Meryl stayed especially close to Charlie. As he did to her, they were each others safety net. The one constant for the past 13 years. Thankfully neither their moms or anyone else said anything if they noticed.

That night Meryl and Charlie went out to dinner with their moms. While at dinner Charlie didn't seem himself and Meryl took it upon herself to make him feel better. She reached over and grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers on the table then went back to eating as if she did this all the time. Charlie's mood immediately turned around.

Their mothers sat their in awe of what had just taken place. Only Meryl could bring Charlie back to earth from his thoughts and ground him and the dame for her only Charlie could bring her back from the edge.

For that they were grateful, grateful that their children had found the one that made life on this earth bearable, fun, worth living and someone to live it with even if they didn't know it yet. Once again they proved to their moms that they would be together forever. A love this strong could only mean one thing, it was meant to last. 

After dinner they went their separate ways. Meryl and Charlie back to the village and the moms toward their hotels. As they were walking along they came across a bridge. Meryl went to the middle of the bridge. She leaned up against the railing and took a deep breath. Charlie came up behind her and put his hands on the railing beside hers, she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a little bit before she broke the silence. " I just want to say thank you for everything so far, you are my best friend and i don't know where I would be without you." He didn't even hesitate when he replied " No its you that is to thank, you kept us together." She smiled and said " How about we both agree we are very lucky to have each other." " I think I can agree with that." 

After another comfortable silence Charlie spoke " We are going to get them next time, I promise! These next four years are going to be ours and we are going to make sure of it! In 4 years when we are in Sochi its going to be us on top of that podium receiving our gold medals and hearing the Star spangled banner!!" She smiled as his enthusiasm. 

Meryl turned in Charlie's arms and gave him a big hug. When they pulled away Charlie grabbed her and began to dance around with her sining the star spangled banner at the top of his lungs. Meryl was laughing so hard she was surprised she could keep up with Charlie and his dancing. 

Once again Charlie had brought her back from the edge, he made her happy all over again. When their crazy impromptu dance on the bridge was over and they finally stopped laughing they decided it was time to head back. Hand in hand they walked in a peaceful silence back to the village leaving each other alone with their Thoughts and thats when it hit her!!

She was in love with Charlie, and not just the friendship kinda love, like in love as in a romantic kinda love. Laying there she realized he may not feel the same way and kinda freaked out. She decided she would keep it to herself for now at least.


	5. The Unveiling

It was two years into their Olympic training for Sochi. They were having a really off day. Marina was yelling like crazy, they were snippy with each other and nothing was going right. 

Finally after what felt like their hundredth run though of the day Marina finally called it quits and told them to go home and come back on Monday in better moods and ready to work their butts off.

With a sigh from both of them they exited the rink, put their skate guards on and headed for the locker rooms. For a few minutes nothing was said they just sat their in silence, just focusing on calming down.

Charlie was the first to speak " I'm sorry for the way I was acting, I should have never snapped at you. I didn't sleep very well last night and this competition coming up is just really stressing me out. I just want us to do good so badly that it gets to me sometimes." 

When it sounded like Charlie was done Meryl spoke " Charlie I'm sorry too, I have been on the edge lately as well. I think you and I just need to relax and like moms have always said lets just worry about what we scan control and nothing else. Besides I think we deserve a couple days off, what should we do? " 

Charlie sat and thought for a moment the he got an idea " Since we have the weekend to relax lets go grab Dj some clothes and groceries and head up to the lake house, just you and me." Meryl smiled that smile Charlie had deemed "his smile" and replied " Yes, sounds perfect." 

What neither of them new was that they were both going to use this opportunity to tell the other that they loved them. They had both spent so much time keeping those feelings in and that's really what was putting them on edge and they needed to set it free.

So they packed up headed to Charlie's car because it was his day to drive them and headed first to Meryl's then to his house. They picked up their stuff the dog and some groceries and were on their way.

On the drive up there Meryl sent a text to her mom, knowing that Jaqui would be with her, saying that her and Charlie were headed up to the lake house for the weekend and not to expect them home till late sunday for Davis and White family dinner.

Sure enough when Cheryl got the text she immediately showed Jaqui. They both had the same thought running through their minds. God I hope they just tell each other. You see the moms had known their children loved each other heck, anybody who really knew both Meryl and Charlie knew they loved each other now they just needed to get it out in the open. 

In all honesty the dads wanted to sit them both down and just say " Okay look you too if you guys don't tell each other that you love each other we are all going to explode from anticipation!!"

Back on the road with Meryl and Charlie sat in a comfortable silence. That's one of the things that they loved about each other, they didn't need to make small talk they could just be around each other and it wasn't awkward.

After an hour of driving they finally arrived at the lake house. They started to unpack the car and they let Dj out so she could run around. After everything was done they decided to go hang out on the beach.

As they lay on the beach Charlie couldn't help but stare at Meryl, to him she was his world. Some days he couldn't believe that he was graced with this life. A life where he gets to spend everyday with the love of his life and doing what he loves.

As he laid his head back down on the chair, he began to plot the best way to tell her that he loved her and that he would give up everything in a heartbeat if it meant he could spend everyday for the the rest of his life by her side. 

While Meryl laid there on the beach she got caught up in a day dream of her future. A future where she was married to her best friend and together they had five beautiful children. They spent their days coaching ice dancers and their evenings with their five kids. Three girls and two boys.

Ahh if only. Well if everything went according to plan maybe, just maybe it could one day be a reality instead of just one of her many day dreams about the blonde boy next to her. For a brief moment she feared that maybe now wasn't the right time.

But her mind quickly reverted back to that moment on the bridge in Vancouver, when she realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the amazing guy she got to spend everyday with. That resolved her, she was going to tell Charlie how she felt before the weekend was over.

After about two hours Meryl and Charlie decided it was time to go get freshened up and start on dinner. Meryl went up to shower and Charlie started boiling the water for the pasta. When Meryl was done she came back down stairs in the cutest jean shorts and a beautiful lilac tank top. She didn't even have to let Charlie know she was there, he could just sense her presence.

When he turned around his breath caught in his throat. She never ceased to amaze him with her beauty even in the most simple of times. She told him the shower was open and that she would finish up dinner so he could head up stairs.

As she finished up with dinner and started to put it on the table Charlie came back down stairs in khaki shorts and a grey v-neck. When they were done with dinner they decided to head towards the beach to go on a walk and watch at the sunset. 

While walking down the beach Meryl and Charlie ran into an elderly couple walking down the beach. They were about to walk around them when the elderly women spoke and stopped them " Oh look George isn't it the sweetest thing to see to young people in love, they look just like us." Both Meryl and Charlie tried to tell her that they weren't together but neither could get a word in edge wise. 

So they gave up and thanked the elderly couple for the compliments and went on their way. After a while they decided to start heading back. While walking back their hands kept bumping into each other. So Charlie gathering all the courage he could muster interlaced their hands and fingers together. 

Meryl smiled up at Charlie and he knew she wasn't going to punch him or something for doing it. But when she squeezed his hand he has never felt more at home or relaxed ever. It gave him all the courage he could eve need. 

What he didn't know was that Meryl was squeezing his hand to gain strength for herself. She was nervous but she knew this is what she needed to do, she need to get this big secret off her chest for better or for worse. 

When they got back to the house they both kinda paused on the beach and wouldn't you know it even off the ice they were still more in sync than ever. Both of them went to talk at the same time and being the gentleman that Charlie is he let her speak first. 

Usually Meryl is the one that had the way with words and tonight of all nights her words were failing her. So she did what she always does when she gets nervous on the ice, she takes a deep breath and looks in Charlie's eyes because to her Charlie's eyes and arms were home to her.

So after she gathered all her strength she began. " Charlie, I want you to know how grateful I am that you are in my life, that I get to spend everyday with you and that I want to tell you something." Charlie couldn't help it he had to cut in " I have something I want to tell you too." 

That stopped Meryl in her tracks, thoughts started going crazy in her head. What could he possibly have to tell me, is it something bad. Maybe something happened, what could have happened that I couldn't have known about I'm with him all the time.

Charlie being Charlie could read Meryl's emotions like a book and right now she was freaking out. Immediately he started to explain " It's nothing bad, well I hope you don't think its a bad thing." Charlie then started to ramble. Meryl stared to laugh which pulled Charlie out of his moment.

So Meryl just asked "Charlie what are you really trying to say?" " What I'm trying to say and failing at is I love you Meryl! I'm completely and head over heels in love with you. I can't imagine spending a day without you." 

When Charlie was done he finally looked up at Meryl, she was crying and she stood on her tippy toes grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him into a long and loving kiss. When they let go Meryl said " I love you too, thats actually what I was going to tell you." 

Charlie then laughed, his very loud very boisterous laugh. Then with his very quick whit he said " Well what can I say great minds think alike." Meryl laughed as she thought only Charlie would act like this in this moment and that is one of the many reasons I love him.

What she didn't expect was what happened next, Charlie picked Meryl up bridal style and carried her up the walkway back to the house and over the threshold of the lake house. 

As he set her back down on her feet he brought his hand up to the base of her neck and brought their lips together. Slowly they made their way up to the bedroom they always shared even when the families were up there together. 

Flachback:

Their parents always made fun of them because they liked sleeping in the same bed together because Charlie was a big snuggler in his sleep, once he got you in his grasp you weren't going anywhere. What they didn't know was that that was what Meryl always enjoyed most about sharing a bed with Charlie was that she always felt safest in his arms and she got the best sleep when they were together.

They slept fine when they were apart but it wasn't rare to find out that they would plan weekend sleepovers because they hadn't been getting the best sleep they could possibly get. 

Although none of them would forget when their siblings found out. 

It was right after they had gotten the lake house. Meryl was 16 and Charlie was 15 and since it was summer beak and Meryl and Charlie had the week off the parents decided to take everyone up there. 

When it was time for bed all the kiddos said goodnight an went upstairs and the parents didn't think twice about it until they heard one of Charlie's older sisters yell "mom get up here!!" All four adults sprinted up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. What they found was Charlotte standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms.

When they looked in they found Meryl and Charlie laying under the covers with confusion written all over their faces. To them nothing was wrong they were so confused. By this point Charlie's two other sisters and Meryl's brother were at the door as well. 

Then Cheryl spoke " Alright everyone down stairs in the living room." Once everyone was down stairs Charlotte spoke " Okay, does anyone want to tell us why Meryl and Charlie were going to sleep in the same bed?" 

Jaqui started to explain " Well it started out when they would have play dates when they were younger and would fall asleep together watching movies. Then it happened a couple times at competitions , then it became a natural thing. " Catherine chimed in " Well I can understand when they were younger but why did you let it go on when they got older? " " We tried to get them to sleep in separate beds but we would come to wake them up in the mornings and find one of them in the others bed. So we just kinda gave up." 

By this point Meryl and Charlie were both red in the face. Then Meryl spoke " Its hard to explain but at first it helped with the nerves then it became a thing where we got our best sleep when we were sleeping together." 

If their siblings had anymore questions they didn't ask them and from then on it became a normal thing to everyone. If both families went anywhere together that was going to be overnight thing everyone knew that Meryl and Charlie would share a bed.

End Flashback:

When they got to their room they laid down on the bed and things started to get really heated and Charlie pulled back " Meryl I love you so much and I would like nothing more to show you how much I love you but only if your ready and your sure?" Charlie was met with a sweet but short kiss form Meryl "I love you too and I'm sure Charlie, I'm ready." 

Charlie replied with a loving and passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night making love to one another. But what made it more special was that they were each others firsts and for that they would be forever grateful.

When they finally got back home sunday evening for dinner they decide to share the news that they were dating with their families. They didn't want any secrets and they also wanted to be able to kiss each other whenever they wanted without having to worry if someone was going to walk in and see them.


End file.
